This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Collaborations and Partnerships (C&P): The PRCTRC seeks to advance and foster opportunities in clinical and translational research, expanding multidisciplinary research aimed at reducing health disparities. This is achieved effectively by building on existing successful collaborative initiatives, enhancing them through strategic coordination as well as building new partnerships. The Consortium-member institutions have a demonstrated history of collaborative research and training, providing a springboard for new trans-disciplinary and translational research. Primary activities of this key function include: a) Create a mechanism to consistently infuse the consortium with new collaborations (individual researchers, academic institutions and industry) via a new Resource Center for Collaborations Research. The intent of this center is to ensure effective collaboration among institutions. b) Establish venues for inter-departmental and interschool cooperation in research within each Consortium member institution. c) Enhance and expand existing collaborations in research infrastructure (general capacity development), collaborative projects for training and career development, as well as the development of research infrastructure in the areas of specialized neurosciences and disparities in HIV/AIDS. d) Strengthen and develop new research collaborations outside of Puerto Rico building on existing relationships with Mayo Clinic at Rochester, University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Partnership for Excellence in Research, Endowed Health Services Research Center and Industry and UPR-MSC collaborations: the Genomes Partnership for the Clinical Practice and Economic Personalized Medicine in the island.